Chlark: Timetravel
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Clark accidentally travels back in time and must merge with his past self. Merging causes Future Clark to become more dominant. How will this affect the future? So how is past Clark different from future Clark? Future Clark is not infatuated with Lana Lang. Future Clark is a man not a little boy anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chlark: Timetravel**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **1) I don't own Smallville clearly or Chlark would have happened and been endgame.**

 **2) I don't own any media displayed in this story or companies or artifacts mentioned in this story.**

 **3) Chloe kissed Clark and he kissed her back. He realized he has feelings for her. So what if imstead of coming back to find Chloe engaged, he accidentally went to the past?**

 **4) PLEASE comment what you think :)**

 **5) No hate or flames please :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Escaping the Phantom Zone to the Past**

* * *

Clark is tired, hungry, hurt, lost and Chloeless. I don't see how things could possibly get worse than this. It feels like I've been here for ages. All that's keep in my going is the thought of Chloe being out there... I have to save her!

It's funny that her kissing me as the world's about to end was what it took for me to realize that she was the one for me. She was the one I needed... the one I wanted.

Her light, her dark, her everything. The softness of her lips pressed against mine. Moving against each other. Ever since I've been here she's all I ever thought about... I've been replaying that moment over and over and over.

Her smile, her eyes and just... Her. She was the one person who always stood by me. She always trusted me and believed in me even when I didn't in her.

I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize that I fell in love her somewhere along the way and I just didn't realize it.

I can't believe I let her slip away from me all those years ago I wish I could go back and change it. I'd give anything to be able to go back and make different choices.

I pant heavily and push against some rocks. The rocks scrape my skin, leaving purple and red bruises everywhere. My skin heals quickly. I'm not completely invulnerable after being in the Phantom Zone for so long but but skin heals at a vastly accelerated rate.

My strength is still present but the rocks in the Phantom Zone are much heavier than on Earth. After not being exposed to Earth's yellow Sun in so long, my powers haven't had a chance to replenish.

I have very little time to find a way out before my powers are drained completely. I have to find a way to escape, any way to escape and get back to Chloe.

The original entrance I came through became sealed and I couldn't find the way back to it.

I just need to get back to Chloe. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize she's the one I want. More importantly, she's the one I need.

All through high school and college I practically ignored her and put her in second place to Lana or someone else. Sometimes I wish I could just go back and change it. Get back all the time we lost. Get back all the time we could've been together. All the time we could've have been happy.

I spot a blinding light in the distance and race to it. The sweat pours out of my pores as I push myself to reach it with only thoughts of Chloe on my mind. I jump through what I thought was an exit and what was an exit - just not the kind I was looking for.

* * *

 **The Pas** t

Clark opens his locker as Chloe babbles on about another hunch of hers. As he takes his books out he spots Lana Lang and basks in her beauty. He stares at her adoringly when out of nowhere he feels like some pounds his head against a brick wall.

"Ahh," Clark cries out in pain and clutches his head. Chloe looks at him with concern and worry. She puts her hands on his shoulders, "Clark, are you okay? What's wrong?" "Nothing," Clark remarks and grits his teeth, "I gotta go!"

With that he races out of school at human speed and after being out of sight he super speeds home, still clutching his head in excruciating pain.

"Mom! Dad!" Clark cries out once he reaches their house. "Clark!" They shout in unison and rush over to him.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Martha Kent shouts in concern. "I don't know! It feels like my head is being pounded against."

"Ahh," Clark screams out in pain and there is a blinding flash of light. Clark faints in exhaustion.

When Clark wakes he jolts up and he holds his head. His body splits himself in two. One of him looking slightly older than the other him.

All the Kents look at each other in shock. "Who are you?" Both Clark's say to each other at the same time, "I'm Clark Kent."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope my fellow Chlarkers enjoy this! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chlark: Timetravel**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **1) I don't own Smallville clearly or Chlark would have happened and been endgame.**

 **2) I don't own any media displayed in this story or companies or artifacts mentioned in this story.**

 **3) Chloe kissed Clark and he kissed her back. He realized he has feelings for her. So what if imstead of coming back to find Chloe engaged, he accidentally went to the past?**

 **4) PLEASE comment what you think :)**

 **5) No hate or flames please :)**

 **6) Thank you guys so much for the reviews**

 **dispatcher652 and J** **essbritt: Both your reviews really inspired me to write and to update so soon :)!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Smallville_**

 _"Ahh," Clark screams out in pain and there is a blinding flash of light. Clark faints in exhaustion._

 _When Clark wakes he jolts up and he holds his head. His body splits himself in two. One of him looking slightly older than the other him._

 _All the Kents look at each other in shock. "Who are you?" Both Clark's say to each other at the same time, "I'm Clark Kent."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Clark and... Clark?**

"Wait, what do you mean you're Clark Kent? I'm Clark Kent," The Clarks say in unison, "Maybe we should stop talking at the same time. This is kind of freaky!"

Future Clark covers Past Clark's mouth as realization dawns. "What year is this?" "It's 2002."

"Oh shit!" Future Clark curses. "Language," Martha scolds her... well her son, even if she doesn't really know it yet.

"Sorry," Future Clark mumbles. "I uh don't know how to say this and I don't know how I got here or why I'm here, but I'm from the future."

Everyone stares at him in shock. Jonathan's eyes narrow at Future Clark. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Well I know how you got your heat vision." Future Clark says and Past Clark's eyes widen and he turns bright red, "I know you're or we're not from here. We came in a space ship to Earth the day of the Meteor shower. I have all of your powers although I'm much better at controlling them."

"If you're really me then let's see your powers," Clark challenges his future self. Future Clark sighs before super speeding around the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Then he lifts up Martha with one hand. "Proof enough?" They all nod.  
"How did you get here?" Clark asks.

"Well I was trying to escape the Phantom Zone and I must have entered a time portal. I need to ask you something, I need you to be honest okay?"

Past Clark nods, so Future Clark continues, "Do you feel drawn to me? Like we should be one person." Past Clark gulps and nods. "We need to see Jor-El, we need to go to the Fortress of Solitude."

"You mean the barn?" Clark asks confused. Future Clark slaps his forehead, "I see you don't know about that yet. How do you contact Jor-El now?"

"Through the caves, but I don't think that's such a great idea. Jor-El can't be trusted."

"Look like it or not, I'm stuck here and I'm not sure what's going to happen to me so I need to get back. And Jor-El is the only one that can help!"

Future Clark eyes Jonathan Kent's shocked expression and feels regret for causing his death even though it was indirectly. Suddenly they hear a knock at the door and Martha goes to answer it. "Hi Chloe!" She says much louder than necessary to give the Clark's a heads up.

"Okay one of you has to hide," Jonathan says before going to greet Chloe.

Past Clark sees Future Clark standing there as if he's frozen. "What are you doing? You have to hide!"

Future Clark breaks out of his trance. He finally has a chance to see Chloe again. "You hide," He grumbles with a slightly commanding tone. "I _need_ to see Chloe," Future Clark says unmoving from his position. Past Clark looks between his future and the door before sighing and super speeding to a hiding spot just as Chloe enters the room.

 _What does he mean by he needs to see Chloe? He probably just hasn't seen anyone in a while. It means nothing. I wonder what Lana is like in the future? I wonder if we're together?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think or asks me any questions... It motivates me to update sooner :)**

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: That Lana Phase**

* * *

Future Clark super speeds into clothes more suitable for Past Clark and waits as Chloe opens the door.

"Hey!" Chloe smiles brightly at him, the worry leaving her beautiful features as she sees him alive and well. _How did I not see how she felt about me in high school? I can literally see the love in her eyes... How was I so stupid? I wish I could take it back... wait a second... Maybe I can! I am in the past after all! But messing with the past could change the future...Maybe it will change for the better? Because I cannot imagine how I've been without Chloe in my arms for this long..._

"How are you feeling?" She smiles at him, concern hidden in her eyes. "I'm great," He flashes her a dimpled Kent smile before furrowing his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Maybe because you ran out of school while clutching your head in excruciating pain?" She jokes.

"Oh yeah that was just a migraine..." Clark trails off making a simple excuse.

"Just a migraine?" Chloe raises an eyebrow and smiles. _Does she know how infectious her smile is and how it lights up the room?_

"You know maybe it wasn't just just a migraine. You wanna kiss it and make it all better?" Clark flirts, completely forgetting that this isn't his Chloe.

Chloe gapes at Clark. _Is he flirting with me? I'm just being silly, of course he wasn't! He doesn't feel about me the way I feel about him!_ _Besides does Clark even know how to flirt with someone that doesn't have the initials 'L.L'?_

"Come here you big oaf!"  
She giggles and goes on her tippy toes to kiss his forehead but she can't reach so she kisses his cheek instead.

Future Clark doesn't turn red, instead he smiles at her. "You rest up, I'll see you at the Torch tomorrow bright and early!"

"Hey Chloe!" He calls out just as she's about to leave. "Yeah?" She turns around facing him once more and he takes in her beauty. "After school tomorrow do you wanna go to the movies or something?"

"Sure Clark." They both smile at each other brightly before Chloe leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile past Clark notices the whole interaction. _Did my future self just flirt with Chloe and sort of just ask her out on a date? What about Lana? Maybe he was just being friendly... Yeah I bet that's it!_

"What was that?" Past Clark asks Future Clark.

"What was what?"

"You with the flirting and the cheeking kissing and the date making! Especially considering I like Lana!"

Future Clark rolls his eyes. _Oh great he's still in that whole Lana phase! What a waste of time that was!_

"Nevermind that. We need to get to the caves!" Future Clark says before speeding off with Past Clark following behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Comment and tell me what you think :)! I have completely finished writing the story so when you guys are ready for the next chapter let me know :)!**

 **Thank you all so much to the reviews and I will reply to this chapters reviews individually like I usually do but I wanted to post this for you guys as soon as I could. Just know that I appreciate each and every single one of you... reviews really make me happy and encourage me to write and post. If you guys really love Chlark after this story is over, I will post another one :)**

 **Also someone said they didn't like Lana... to be honest I didn't really like her either lol.**

 **As for the timeline, when I started writing I was rewatching I think it was Season 2 so the story is set somewhere around there but I think I mention it somewhere in one of the future chapters.**

 **Really sorry that this took so long to update but I hope you guys enjoy! All the chapters are around 500 words or so, but since they're all written if you guys want I will post them regularly. The epilogue at the end is super long and not that important to the story so if you want to imagine your own ending I'm good with that... I ended up doing a whole family tree and kinda merging fandoms.**

 **Anyways once again thank you for the lovely reviews and THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED I LOVE CHLARK TOO MUCH!**

 **Reviews please :)**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chlark: Timetravel**

* * *

 _Previously on Smallville_

 _"What was that?" Past Clark asks Future Clark._

 _"What was what?"_

 _"You with the flirting and the cheeking kissing and the date making! Especially considering I like Lana!"_

 _Future Clark rolls his eyes. Oh great he's still in that whole Lana phase! What a waste of time that was!_

 _"Nevermind that. We need to get to the caves!" Future Clark says before speeding off with Past Clark following behind._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Becoming One**

* * *

Future Clark reached the caves and waited for Past Clark. Once they were both there Past Clark put the key into the wall.

"Father!" Future Clark's voice booms out, "It is me, Kal-El! I am in need of your assistance!"

"My son!" Jor-El replies, "And My son... Why are there two of you?"

"I'm from the future! I went through a time portal while trying to escape the Phantom Zone. How do I get back home Father?"

"You cannot go back my son. When one uses the time portal in the Phantom Zone, the only way to survive completely is to merge with their past selves."

"So are you saying we have to merge together?" Past Clark says.

"Yes."

"How?" Future Clark asks.

"Place your palms to each other, envision yourself becoming one being and say these words w _e become one! We become one! We become one!_ "

Past Clark looks sceptical at obeying Jor-El but the look in his future self's eyes told him that it is the right thing to do.

With that reassurance he places his palms with his future self's and obeys Jor-El properly for perhaps the first time.

He feels a change in him. He feels complete. Their bodies merge together and their souls.

"Only one of you can control the body at one time. Whoever is stronger will have more control until you consummate with your mate so your hearts may become one as well. A warning my boy, you must consummate with your mate soon or the consequences could be dire. Goodbye my son, call on me soon Kal-El."

"Why do you get to be in charge?" Past Clark pouts. "Because I'm older!" Future Clark sticks his tongue out.

Clark heads back to the Kent farm and collapses in exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chlark: Timetravel**

* * *

 _Previously on Smallville_

"Only one of you can control the body at one time. Whoever is stronger will have more control until you consummate with your mate so your hearts may become one. A warning my boy, you must consummate with your mate soon or the consequences could be dire. Goodbye my son, call on me soon Kal-El."

 _"Why do you get to be in charge?" Past Clark pouts. "Because I'm older!" Future Clark sticks his tongue out._

 _Clark heads back to the Kent farm and collapses in exhaustion._

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **To date or not to date?**

* * *

The last thing Clark remembers was collapsing in exhaustion. _That's odd I've never really gotten that tired before. Maybe it's just a one time thing._

 _Better get ready for school._ Clark performs his chores quicker than usual considering his powers and his ability to control them has increased since the merge. He gets ready for school with the only difference today being the fact he was actually on time.

 _Maybe I could swing by Chloes house and see if she wants a ride? Yeah that's perfect!_

Clark hops into the truck and drives to Chloes house. "Hey Chlo! You want a ride to school?" He greets her brightly with his Kent Charm.

"Hey Clark!" She says excitedly before noticing something, "Did you just call me Chlo?"

Clark bites his tongue. _Damn she doesn't use that yet!_ "Yeah I hope you don't mind..."

"Actually I kinda like it!" Chloe blushes, "And yeah I definitely want a ride!"

They both turn red at that statement. "To school that is," Chloe's eyes widen, "A ride to school."

Clark flashes her another smile as she hops into the seat next him and he drives them both to school while shooting sideways glances at Chloe, unknown to her of course.

They arrive at school and head to their lockers. Clark gets his book and heads to Chloe's locker. Lana spots Clark and heads over to them.

"Hey Clark. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today?" She smiles sweetly. Clark can hear Past Clark shouting at him to go but he spots Chloe's face drop as he knows Chloe must be thinking he is going to ditch for Lana as usual. But unlike the Old Clark this new one is much smarter. "Actually Lana I'm kinda hanging out with Chloe today, maybe some other time."

Chloe gapes after hearing the words leave Clark's lips. He actually blew Lana off for her, she couldn't believe it! "Oh okay," Lana says with a disappointed voice and walks away. "You can go if you want," Chloe says biting her lip because she doesn't want him to go. "You don't have to stay," She says hoping that he will anyway but she doesn't want to stand in the way of his happiness. His happiness is one of the most important things in the world to her.

"Yes I do," Clark flashes her that Kent smile she loves so much before winking, "I'll see you later."

"Hey man!" Pete says walking up to them. "Hey Pete," They both greet him before he and Clark head to class jammering on about some football game.

* * *

After school, Clark races home to finish his chores and get ready before heading to Chloe's house. He pops into the shower and brushes his teeth with minty toothpaste. He finally decides on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He ruffles his hair a bit and sprays on perfume.

He checks himself out in the mirror before telling his parents goodbye and leaving. He jumps into the truck and heads to Chloe's house.

Chloe exits her house wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugs her in all the right places and a sleeveless red top that fits to perfection.

"Wow," Clark says staring at her, taking in every inch of her, "You look beautiful." Chloe turns bright red and smiles, "Thanks."

He holds the door open for her and she gets in and then he gets in on the driver's side and drives to the movie theatre.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is their date... let me know what you guys think :)!**

 **I'm sorry I have gotten a chance to reply to reviews but I will try to do so ASAP but feel free to PM if you have any questions :)!**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHLARK: TIMETRAVEL**

* * *

 _Previously on Smallville_

 _Chloe exits her house wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugs her in all the right places and a sleeveless red top that fits to perfection._

 _"Wow," Clark says staring at her, taking in every inch of her, "You look beautiful." Chloe turns bright red and smiles, "Thanks."_

 _He holds the door open for her and she gets in and then he gets in on the drivers side and drives to the movie theatre._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chloe and Clark's... date?**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Once they reach the movie theatre, they both decide to see a romantic action movie. Chloe buys their tickets and refuses to take Clark's money for them. Clark buys them one large pop corn, one large coke and a packet of whispers chocolates.

They were going to quite a late showing of a moving that had been out for quite sometime. Their seats were in the second row from the top but the light from the lights were too bright and annoying for Chloe so they moved a row down once they saw no one else was coming into the movie theatre.

The movie started and they both eat popcorn and drink cool drink, blushing each time their hands accidentally touch (and sometimes on purpose). Clark sees that Chloe is feeling cold so he drapes his jacket over her and feeds her chocolate so she won't have to take her hands out of the warmth of the jacket.

Clark yawns and moves his arm so it goes around her shoulders. Chloe's face lights up and she rests her head on his broad strong shoulders. Clark rests his head gently on top of hers and they watch the movie in a serene atmosphere.

When the movie is done, Chloe gets up excitedly. "There's something I've always wanted to do!" She grabs his hand and drags him on to the part of the room in front of the screen. The floor feels so freeing and bouncy. She spins around and around. "Come on Clark!" He grins at her and takes in how free and blissful she looks.

He joins their hands and they spin around and around. She giggles. "Wait I have an idea!" Clark says before lifting her up and spinning around and around. "This is amazing Clark!" She shouts with glee. He pulls her closer to him and places her gently on the ground. He looks deep into her eyes, "Yeah it is."

He cups her face gently and looks into her eyes, giving her the opportunity to pull away. She gulps but doesn't move. His other hand finds her hip and pulls her right up against him. He places his lips softly on hers and she kisses him back. Her hand finding his hair and the other on his chest. He nibbles on her bottom lip and she moans softly.

She feels him pressed up against her, all of him and her mouth waters. She deepens the kiss, their tongues doing the tango when they hear someone clearing their throat.

They stop and a movie attendant glaring at them. They grab their stuff and walk out of there. Clark laughing and Chloe giggling. They jump into the van and Clark drive Chloe home.

He jumps off and opens her door for her. "I'm glad we did this Chlo," Clark smiles. "Yeah me too."

"We should talk though," Clark says becoming serious. "Not today," Chloe says thinking he was going to say that it was a mistake, "I just want to remember this."

"Okay," Clark flashes her that Kent smile and kisses her cheek softly before he heads home.

When he reaches his room, he collapses again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay or Nay? Anyone have recommendations for good Chlark fanfiction?**

* * *

 **Much Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHLARK: TIMETRAVEL**

* * *

 _Previously on Smallville_

 _He jumps off and opens her door for her. "I'm glad we did this Chlo," Clark smiles. "Yeah me too."_

 _"We should talk though," Clark says becoming serious. "Not today," Chloe says thinking he was going to say that it was a mistake, "I just want to remember this."_

 _"Okay," Clark flashes her that Kent smile and kisses her cheek softly before he heads home._

 _When he reaches his room, he collapses again._

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **Finding My Mate - Lana, Lois** **or** **Alicia?**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Clark wakes up when water hits him. He opens his eyes to see his mom and dad standing over him with a bucket of water.

"What's going on?" Clark asks. "I don't know Honey, we came up to check on you and we found you on the floor!"

"I think I ... fainted," Clark finishes off confused. "Fainted?" Jonathan asks shocked but also curious, "You can faint?"

"Apparently," Clark shrugs. "Has this happened before?"

"Yes," Clark realizes as he remembers Jor-El's words.

 **"Only one of you can control the body at one time. Whoever is stronger will have more control until you consummate with your mate so your hearts may become one. A warning my boy, you must consummate with your mate soon or the consequences could be dire. Goodbye my son, call on me soon Kal-El."**

"I need to see my father," Clark says getting up. "I'm right here son," Jonathan says placing his hand on Clarks shoulder. Clark ignores him and speeds off to the caves. He's just gotten to Jonathan not being around. It's too hard just to let him in again.

* * *

"Father! I need to speak with you!" Clark shouts. "My son," Jor-El replies calmly. "What's going on?"

"I told you Kal-El that the consequences would be dire. You need to consummate with your chosen mate, with the one you imprinted on."

"My mate? The one I imprinted on? How am I supposed to find her with so little time?"

"Kal-El you have already found her. Your future self who has more control has chosen her and imprinted on her in his future. This imprint withstands the flows of time."

 _Who did I imprint on? Lana? Alicia? Lois? ... Chloe? But that would be impossible, Chloe and I never got a chance yet in my future._

Clark sighs hoping that his mate is not Lana or Alicia or Lois, but then who else could it be?

"How will I know if someone is my mate?" Clark asks hoping for a clue. "I will give you this clear crystal when your mate touches it, it will glow."

"Thank you Father," Clark bows his head in respect. "You are welcome my son," Jor-El replies and a clear crystal forms in Clark's hand.

* * *

Clark heads to school to find Lana and Alicia to see if the crystal would work. He spots Alicia getting books out of her locker. They haven't dated yet in this time.

"Hey Alicia!" Clark says. "Hi," She replies in confusion. "I was wondering if you've ever seen anything like this before."

He places the crystal in her hand and nothing happens. "It's a crystal," Alicia says confused. "You know what never mind," Clark says grabbing the crystal and heading for Lana at her locker.

"Hey Lana," Clark says with a smile, "What do you think of this?" He places the crystal in her hand and nothing happens.

Clark smiles when he sees nothing happen before frowning over the fact he thinks it must be Lois. _Oh man! How will I explain this to Lois?_ _Why Lois? Lois of all people? Couldn't I rather have imprinted on the Loch Ness Monster? Heck I would rather have imprinted on Oliver!_

"Clark, what's wrong?" Lana asks concerned. "Nothing," Clark says quickly and avoids Lana's eyes. He grabs the crystal from her. "I gotta go." And with that Clark rushed off to the Torch. _How am I supposed to contact Lois? How will I explain this to Chloe?_

Clark walks in and sees Chloe sitting her usual chair in front of the computer. She looks gorgeous. "Hey," He says flashing her that Kent smile. "Hi," She smiles brightly before her eyes move to the object in his hand.

"What's that?" She asks curiously. "Oh this? Nothing!"

"Okay well if it's nothing," Chloe walks up behind him and swipes the crystal. It begins glowing.

"It's you! You're the one." Clark is shocked and deliriously happy at the same time. He pulls Chloe closer to him and kisses her while placing the crystal in he safety of his back pocket.

Chloe kisses him back immediately with as much passion as she can muster.

They both stop and pant breathlessly. "Am I dreaming?" Chloe wonders out loud. "No. Not Anymore," Clark says sincerely and looks deep into her eyes before embracing her.

"So I was wondering if maybe you would like to you know go on a picnic with well me?" Clark blurts out nervously. Chloe looks like she's about to faint. "What do you think?" She says teasingly before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

They smile at each other before heading to class.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm really really sorry that I still haven't had the chance to reply to all your wonderful reviews! Just know that I have read them and I really appreciate them! I just finished my exams so I will be updating again soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! At some point I will reply to each and every review because I honestly love reading them!**

* * *

 _ **Much Love**_

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


End file.
